The present invention relates to a method for scanning a plurality of scanning lines at the same time per one rotation of an original picture cylinder to pick up the corresponding number of picture signals to that of the scanning lines, whereby recording a reproduction picture in a picture scanning reproducing machine such as a color scanner and a color facsimile.
In a previously proposed picture scanning reproducing machine of a cylinder type such as a color scanner and a color facsimile, one scanning line is scanned each rotation of an original picture cylinder to obtain a picture signal. Accordingly, in order to pick up the picture signals quickly, the original picture cylinder is necessarily rotated at a high speed, and thus an arithmetic circuit having a high speed processing ability for performing color controls such as a color correction, a gradation control, and so forth, is required.
However, when the original picture cylinder is rotated at a higher speed than that presently carried out in order to save the pickup time for an original picture, the picture signals can not be exactly read out due to the insufficient strength of the light beam for scanning, and further the original picture is apt to be broken by a centrifugal force of the original picture cylinder while it is rotated. Therefore, it is quite difficult to rotate the original picture cylinder at the higher speed.
On the other hand, a layout scanner which can reproduce a plurality of reproduction pictures on a film with the desired reproduction scales in the desired layout positions from a plurality of original pictures, has been developed. In this case, the increase of the pickup speed of the picture signals from the original picture has been required as the technique advances.